The Secrets of the Pop Star
by RailgunX
Summary: AU! Meimi is a pop star and her persona as an pop star is Saint Tail! Daiki Asuka is her manager while Seira is their best friend. When Seira receives threatening notes and letters directed to Saint Tail, Daiki has his dad watch Seira very closely, but what will happened when Seira is approached by a stranger that Meimi doesn't trust?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back with another Saint Tail story. This time, it's an alternate universe story with Meimi being an pop singer, Daiki being her manager and Seira being the one who encourages the both of them to do their best with everything, including hiding their relationship from everyone. What will happen when their relationship has to remain a secret and what will happen when Seira keeps on receiving threatening notes? **

**Well, find out now in The Secrets of the Pop Star!**

Chapter 1

The orange-haired beauty was on the stage as she was singing her heart out. The crowd that came to watch her perform cheered for her very wildly as they appreciated the fact that she was performing for them. The singer had blue eyes and her gentle gaze drove the crowd wild as they knew her for her friendly and polite demeanor. The singer had never been rude to her fans and she wasn't about to start now. As she finished the lyrics to her most recent song, her voice took a pause as she breathed in and out in order to get some oxygen into her lungs. "How did you all enjoy the song?" She asked the crowd with a soft tone of voice.

The crowd went wild and yet, the singer could hear "It was amazing!" She smiled softly at the praise. She knew not to let the praise go to her head, but she enjoyed making her fans happy as she always tried to deliver songs that she thought her fans would love.

"We love you, Saint Tail!" The crowd shouted at her. Saint Tail gave the crowd her famous smiles and they all swoon over her soft smile. Her manager, Daiki Asuka Jr, came out onto the stage and everyone waved to him. He waved back and he politely grabbed the microphone from Meimi and he started to speak.

"We would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. This couldn't have possible without your help." He spoke to the crowd and they stayed silent in order to listen to his message. Daiki's words held meaning for the crowds that had always came out to Saint Tail's gigs and they knew that the both of them appreciated them, but they knew that Saint Tail does better at face-to-face interaction. After Daiki had ended his message, everyone cheered for both him and Saint Tail. Daiki had loosened his tie and his shirt and Saint Tail had put on Daiki's jacket in order to feel warm. Daiki didn't mind as he enjoyed Saint Tail wearing his clothes, besides they were in it for the long run and Saint Tail then received a text from her best friend. _It's Seira. Did something happen? _Saint Tail wondered as she only had time to read the message that was sent to her. The text was sweet and Saint Tail smiled at the contents. **Congratulations on your** **gig! **"Seira, you sweet girl." Saint Tail whispered to herself. She then noticed Daiki waving at her and she walked towards him and gave him her phone.

"Meimi, your fans are waiting." Daiki let her know about her fans and Meimi grinned.

"Well then, it's showtime for Saint Tail. Also, call Seira." Meimi tells Daiki and he immediately got worried. "I don't think anything happened to her, but I want to be sure that she is fine with the arrangements." Meimi tells Daiki.

"You mean the arrangements of her getting a ride?" He asked and at Meimi's nod, he agreed. "Right. I'll let her know that she will have to stay put."

"Thanks, Daiki." Meimi says and off she went to greet her fans as Saint Tail. Daiki grinned at the silly girl and he searched through Meimi's contacts to find Seira's number. He called her number as he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Her gentle voice rang out.

"Mimori." Daiki greeted Seira and the young adult huffed at the man still calling her by her last name. "It's safety precaution, Seira." Daiki slipped up and he noticed, but he didn't care.

"And yet, you can easily slip up." Seira teased him, but she then got down to business. "What's happening?" She asked. Daiki smiled at how worried she tends to get about the both of them.

"Well, Meimi is greeting her fans as Saint Tail at the moment. Unfortunately, you will have to stay put." Daiki heard the disappointment in her sigh and he sighed, gripping the phone. _Both me and Meimi hate to do it to her, but Seira's our only friend with no protection. _He thought, gritting his teeth.

"Is something going to happen?" Seira asked, glancing at the note she had just received in the mail. Even though it was her mail, the note was actually directed to Saint Tail and she clinched the paper in her fist.

"Did something happen on your end?" Daiki questioned. Seira had tears falling down her face as she read the note over and over again.

"N-no." She lied and Daiki noticed as he frowned. _She's lying. Did someone do something to her? _He thought.

"Tell us when you're ready, Seira." Saint Tail was finished for the night as she told her lovely fans goodnight. Saint Tail had also took her phone back from Daiki's clinching hand.

"Meimi." Seira greeted the girl and Meimi noticed the fear in her voice. She knew what she had to do. She turned to Daiki.

"We're making a trip back to Seira's place tonight." Meimi tells Daiki and he knew that with his driving skills, they would make it before it hits midnight.

"Hey, Seira. Have us an apple pie and hot chocolate ready for us. We're coming home." Meimi tells Seira and Seira giggled at how happy Meimi sounded to be coming to see her.

"Alright. Cherry on top?" Seira asked Meimi and she turned to Daiki.

"You want the cherry on top?" She asked and Daiki nodded his head.

"Yeah, Daiki wants the cherry on top." Seira said she would have it and she told Meimi that she'll see her later as she hung up the phone. As Seira sighed, she glanced at the crumpled note that she had fixed. The note was simple, but it was threatening.

The note said: **For a famous pop singer, you're definitely not conforming to the rules of society. Your friend sure is cute though. Think I can have her? **

Seira noticed that the note had no sender and it looks as if someone has been following her and she shivered at the thought of having a stalker. She breathed in and out in order to help herself. She then walked to the kitchen and she started to make the apple pie and the hot chocolate. It took her merely an hour, but it took time for Seira to relax as she was just given a scare with the note. Obviously the note was supposed to be given to Meimi, but because Seira lives alone, it's a lot easier to give the note to a young adult that had no protection for herself. Someone then knocked on her door and Seira jumped. She took a chance to glance at the door and she sighed to herself. _No one wouldn't cause trouble when they're that visible. _Seira thought and she went towards the door. She opened the door just a bit to see who or what was out there. She then noticed that there was an envelope on the ground. Her breath hitched as she thought about the recent note she had received. Grabbing the envelope with shaking hands, she quickly went back into the house. She then looked at the envelope and she dropped it in horror. The envelope was for Saint Tail and she wondered if it was another note or simply a letter. "Seira!" Seira was then brought out of her fear when Meimi called out to her and she ran to greet her best friends at the door. Meimi and Daiki were holding gifts for their lonely best friend.

"Meimi! Daiki!" She greeted them both and Meimi noticed the envelope on the floor and the note on the table of the living room. She slid by Seira and she grabbed both the envelope and the note. She read the note and she was immediately enraged by the words on the note.

"Seira, why didn't you tell us or call the police?" Meimi wasn't angry at Seira. It was the fact that Seira was being threatened in the note that was delivered to Saint Tail and it worried Meimi. Seira then frowned, not knowing what to say.

"I didn't know what to say. There was no one there when the envelope came a few moments ago." Seira admitted to Meimi and she immediately opened the envelope in order to read the contents of it. It was a letter and it was addressed to Saint Tail. As Meimi read the letter, one line stuck to her and her eyes narrowed in horror and rage. _This person has been stalking Seira for a while now! _She thought.

"Seira, did you go the store yesterday?" Meimi asked.

"Yes." She innocently answered and Daiki frowned.

"Did you buy sandwich meat, cheese and milk?" Meimi questioned. Seira then became frightened as Meimi was still looking at the letter.

"I-I did." She answered.

"Seira, you're being stalked." Meimi tells Seira.

There was no reaction from Seira until she fainted. Daiki caught her before her head could hit the ground. Daiki looked at Meimi and he noticed that she was glaring at the ground. "Did you have to tell her right then and there that she was being stalked?" He questioned Meimi. Meimi grunted a bit.

"I had to. Whoever sent that letter has been stalking her too closely for my liking. They even knew what she had brought at the store. Daiki, whoever this is, they probably who I'm am in my regular clothes and my Saint Tail persona." Meimi tells Daiki and the young man groaned. Meimi growled to herself. "I don't like this. Seira is being watched too closely and that means that someone is going to hurt her one day."

"I can have my father keep an eye on her. Shopping and all." Daiki tells Meimi his idea. While Meimi didn't want Seira to feel like she was being watched by the police, she knew that it was the only way to make sure that she is completely safe from harm and she sighed. _It'll take away her freedom a bit, but it's for her own good. _Meimi thought and she turned to look at Daiki.

"Call your dad." That was the only thing that Meimi said and Daiki nodded his head. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and he called his father.

"Hey, dad. Can you come by Seira's house? You remember the address? Okay. Me and Meimi will be outside." After hanging up, he turned to Meimi and nodded his head. Meimi nodded back and she lifted Seira into her arms. She placed the young woman on her sofa. After a while, Meimi and Daiki went outside to wait on Daiki's father to arrive at Seira's house. When the man pulled up, Meimi waved him into the house. Sensing that it was very serious as Meimi never waved him into the housr before, the man sighed as he smoked the cigarette between his teeth. When he arrived at the door of the house, he quickly remembered Seira's rule and he placed his cigarette on the ashtray she had out for the people that smoke when they visited her house.

"What's going on? It's close to midnight." He yawned and he noticed that both older teens had frowns on their faces. They were only nineteen years old, how could someone want to stalk Seira? "What's going on? The two of you are scaring me now." Mr. Asuka told the two older teens. Daiki clinched his teeth and Meimi growled to herself.

"Someone's stalking Seira and is leaving notes for Saint Tail." Meimi tells the man and the man glanced up at Saint Tail.

"Aren't you Saint Tail?" The man questioned and Meimi giggled at his question darkly.

"I don't think everyone needs to know that." Meimi answered and the man was shocked that not a lot of people knew who was Saint Tail's regular persona.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Asuka was shocked that not a lot of people knew that Meimi Haneoka was Saint Tail, a very famous pop singer. He knew that it was obvious. "It's very obvious that you're Saint Tail!" He told Meimi and Daiki sighed at how loud his father was being. Meimi growled low in her throat as she turned her attention back to Seira, who was still passed out on her couch.

"Not a lot of people know that, Mr. Asuka. Besides, someone is stalking Seira with the intention to hurt her and since I'm not around her much, I fear they will strike soon rather than later." Meimi tells her fear to the detective and he nodded his head.

"You want me to keep watch on everything she does?" He asked Meimi and Daiki. While Meimi hated to do it, it would keep her safe in the long run. _I'm sorry, Seira, but you know I can't and won't compromise your safety. _She thought as she looked the man in the eye to tell him her decision.

"Yes, please keep watch over Seira." Meimi begged the head detective and the man sighed as he looked over at Seira. _God, she looks so innocent. _The man thought as he kept glancing over at her. Mr. Asuka then remembered that Seira was innocent. The girl never dated, not even when Sawatari confessed to her, but she admitted to the young man that she wasn't ready. They were fourteen and Sawatari knew that hormones would have ruined their friendship because he wanted her too much. Hell, he still wanted the girl too much.

Sawatari was a photographer for the police department that Mr. Asuka works for and because he now drinks, he felt that he couldn't be a good match for the one woman he was still hopelessly in love with. Mr. Asuka then remembered that the young man always wanted to reconnect with Seira and he opened his mouth to ask. "Can I bring Mr. Sawatari around?" He asked Meimi and Daiki, but mostly Meimi. Meimi glared down at the ground at the mention of the young man that lusted over Seira since middle school.

"Does he still lust over her?" She asked. Daiki choked on air, but he then quickly realized that she didn't want Seira hurt.

"I think it's turning into genuine feelings." The man admitted and the young woman sighed.

"Then, he's allowed to come over to her house." Meimi allowed it and Mr. Asuka knew not to break Meimi's trust as he knew that she can ruin him and anyone else if they ever hurt her friends and family. The only reason why Meimi was worried with Sawatari and Seira hanging out alone simply because of the hormones and the old feelings of the lust that Sawatari had for Seira and she didn't want Seira to be reminded of how he acted.

When Seira regained consciousness, Mr. Asuka had already left the house, but Meimi and Daiki was still there. "Hey, you guys, did I pass out?" She asked, blushing out of embarrassment. They both smiled at Seira, telling her that she had no reason to be embarrassed. They then heard a knock on her door and Meimi helped Seira up so she could answer it. When she opened her door, she saw Sawatari Manata at the door. He looked a little embarrassed to be at her door and Seira blushed at seeing the young man again. They haven't kept in contact with one another since high school, but they still kept tabs on one another.

"Hey." He greeted her politely.

"Sawatari. How have you been?" She asked him as she let Sawatari into her house. The young man smiled softly at her as he was wanting to catch her with her. He then noticed Meimi and Daiki. _Oh, shit. _He thought.

"Sawatari, what a pleasant surprise." Meimi growled out and Daiki merely looked at Meimi with a 'stop it' glance. Sawatari hung his head as he knew that Meimi would never forgive him unless he makes Seira completely happy. Seira herself wasn't shocked at the cold reception that Sawatari received, but she did feel bad for him.

"Meimi, stop it." She spoke, shocking both herself and Sawatari. Daiki wasn't shocked as he knew that she was trying. He knew that Sawatari was trying. "We're both trying." Seira tells Meimi and Meimi took a small breath before she responded to Seira because she knew that she was only going to say this once.

"If you want him for the rest of your life, go ahead, but know this, I will still be with you every step of the way." Meimi tells Seira and Sawatari caught the meaning in her words and he sighed, resisting the urge to yank at his blonde hair. He only wanted Meimi to trust him with Seira, but she still didn't trust him! But, Sawatari had to admit it to himself. If Seira was his best friend or daughter, he wouldn't trust a person like him alone with her either.

Before Meimi and Daiki left the house, Daiki spoke to Sawatari about the situation and Meimi spoke to Seira about the situation. "Everything?" She asked Meimi with a weak voice. Meimi felt bad for doing it as it really restricted Seira's freedom but it was for her own good.

"I'm sorry, Seira, but the stalker knows where you live and what you are to me. God knows I wouldn't want you to go through this." Meimi tells Seira as she hugged her best friend.

"What do I do now?" Meimi grinned at her, despite herself.

"You go about your normal life. Pretend that Mr. Asuka isn't even there when you catch his eye. You also have Sawatari here with you." Meimi tells Seira as she trusted that the girl knows what she is doing with her life. Seira blushed at the reminder.

"He's not even living with me. He's just checking up on me." She tells Meimi and Meimi ran a hand through Seira's hair.

"I trust him enough to keep you safe." Meimi tells Seira her decision on Sawatari and Seira's heart soared. _She still doesn't like him, but she trusts him with me. _She was grateful for that.

"Haneoka." Sawatari called out to the orange-haired beauty and she turned on him with a glare.

"I trust that you will keep her safe." Meimi tells Sawatari.

"Yes! Of course." He responded. Sawatari didn't want Meimi to keep on being angry at him, but he knew that she couldn't help it as Seira was her best friend and he knew that he had acted stupid and very foolishly horny and hormonal in middle school. He didn't blame Meimi for being mad at him, but he swore to himself that he would spend the time he had with the girl he loves showing her that he had grown. He didn't want to lose Seira before he could even have his shot.


End file.
